<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Potion by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898106">Love Potion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request from tumblr: can you make a one shot where stiles teaches me chemistry and it ends with our confessions? :3 thx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groaned again, not getting anything of what was being explained in the pages of the book in front of you. Chemistry had never been your strong point and having Mr Harris as a chemistry teacher didn’t exactly help either, as he was far too judging for your taste. Well, for everyone’s taste, and then especially for the boy beside you. Stiles.</p><p>You had been struggling extra hard in class today and Stiles had taken notice, offering to give you a little tutoring lesson after school. So here you were, sitting beside him on the floor in his room, Stiles trying to explain some task for you.</p><p>«I think you’re thinking too complicated…» Stiles trailed off, looking at the answers you had written for some of the tasks.</p><p>«Really? Because I’m pretty sure it's chemistry which is complicated.» You threw your arms in the air to prove your point. Stiles chuckled beside you.</p><p>«Just think of it as magic then.» He said, trying to put it in terms that you might understand.</p><p>«Like what kind of magic?» You asked, your major fantasy geek peeping around the corner of your obsessive mind.</p><p>«Like….ehm..» He trailed off, trying to remember any of the magic used in Harry Potter. «A love potion!» He said at last.</p><p>«A love potion?» You repeated doubtingly.</p><p>«Yeah, you need chemistry between the ingredients to make a perfect and balanced love potion.»</p><p>«And what is a perfectly balanced love potion?» You tested him, seeing which answer he would go for.</p><p>Stiles hesitated, starting to fumble with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>«Both sides have to be equal?» He tried, trying to look anywhere but at you.</p><p>Stiles wasn’t used to being close to girls, he often became way too nervous when topics he had no experience about came up. And right now, he was on dangerous ground.</p><p>«Do you have an example for me?» You tried, feeling your own heart picking up speed.</p><p>You had always had a little crush on Stiles, and when he had agreed to help you, it had kind of grown, since he hadn’t really talked to you that much. It hadn’t exactly been reduced in the little time you had spent with him.</p><p>«Like for someone to call what they have love, it has to go both ways, or else it’s just a crush?» His answer sounded more like a question, so you decided to make it go a bit further.</p><p>«So if I liked you, and you liked me back, it would be a perfect love potion. But if I liked you and you didn’t like me back, it wouldn’t?» You asked, seeing Stiles was actually blushing.</p><p>«Yeah, that’s right. Just that the last one would probably be the other way if it was in real life…» Stiles' voice went down in sound at the end, making it just above a whisper. He almost sounded a little sad.</p><p>«What do you mean Stiles? I-« You took a deep breath. Why not tell him now, when you already were talking about it? «I like you.»</p><p>Stiles' head shot up, looking at you with two very surprised eyes.</p><p>«You-« He paused, gulping. «You l-like me?» He stuttered.</p><p>You nodded, biting your lip, so he wouldn’t see how terrified by his answer you really were. Stiles' face broke out into a huge smile, his eyes shining with happiness, but the nervousness was still there.</p><p>«I-I like you too.» He said scratching his neck. You both grew silent, both of you sitting there with goofy smiles on your faces.</p><p>«Oh, screw it.» You said, when no one of you did anything, as you leaned forward and crashed your lips with his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>